


Система

by winni_w



Category: Johnny Mnemonic - William Gibson, Snow Crash - Neal Stephenson
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Продолжение текста "Лавина в Яме" http://archiveofourown.org/works/1317208</p>
<p>Примечания автора:<br/>Присутствуют описание пыток и философские выкладки.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Система

Чтобы приблизиться к пониманию нитехов, необходимо знать следующее.  
На самом деле нет никакой острой нужды пришивать к своему лицу собачьи морды. Да, это хороший способ насолить, скажем, полиции или служителям якудза. Но изменить внешность можно и другими, не столь кардинальными способами. Откровенно говоря, собачья морда довольно неудобна. Кроме острого обоняния и крепких клыков, она приносит с собой ухудшение речи и трудности в коммуникации с обычными людьми. Трудности того же плана, что испытывают инвалиды: на нас не хотят смотреть, нас не хотят замечать.

Но в этом-то и смысл. Это трудно, больно, не особо полезно — и это способ спрятаться от людей. Мы не инвалиды — мы сами не хотим, чтобы нас замечали. Это — способ преодоления себя. Когда ты пришиваешь морду к своему лицу, то отбрасываешь нечто, называемое в приличном обществе «личностью». Здесь это зовётся «найди-меня».  
Надо понимать, какие именно личности приходят в Яму: закоренелые преступники, оступившиеся мафиози, борцы с системой. Последними часто становятся, побыв под Куполом, то есть — над. Над обществом, над шаблонами, в прямом доступе к шокирующе тонкой и дряхлой оболочке, которая содержит в себе часть основных коммуникаций и защищает нас всех от агрессивной внешней среды. Снаружи идут кислотные дожди, хлещут песчаные бури и царит непроглядная тьма, не говоря уже об отсутствии воды и еды.

Казалось бы, на работу с Куполом следует отряжать лучших, подготовленнейших людей, а не таких мразей, как мы. Ведь в характере у криминальных отбросов очень часто встречаются преступная расхлябанность и отсутствие, гм, целеполагания. Нормальный человек ставит себе цели: успешно отучиться, успешно работать, успешно создать семью и тому подобное. Если у тебя это не получается, в школе идут двойки, в универ не берут, а знакомые барыги предлагают быстрые деньги за подработку у больших дядек, куда ты пойдешь? Конечно, за быстрыми деньгами. Тебе же не хочется напрягаться за партой, а затем в офисе и дома, да? Таким образом, за плечами у всех нитехов содержится внушительный багаж уголовных дел, и старая, прежняя личность становится слишком узнаваемой в полиции и других органах, поэтому ее и называют «найди-меня». Если тебя не узнают копы или мафиози, значит, ты не кандидат в нитехи. Тебе просто не нужно скатываться в Яму.

Но знаете, когда такой вот придурок оказывается здесь и шкура его зависит напрямую от умения быстро залатать дырку в Куполе, он дисциплинируется невероятно. Хотя, конечно, внешне это вряд ли выглядит, как дисциплина: наркота, поножовщина и прочие радости жизни по-прежнему в большом почёте. Да и денег тут нет.

Но тут есть нечто большее — власть над Куполом, полных людей. Ты можешь влёгкую пробить дырку сам и уничтожить всех. Если бы не одно важное замечание — ты же первым и умрёшь. Поверьте, здесь нет самоубийц. Эти остаются внизу и героически сражаются с врагами, полные благородных побуждений. А в Яму сливаются трусы и предатели, чтобы спрятаться. Дороже всего им — своя шкура. И вот что смешно: именно на их плечах лежит основа существования людей. Без Купола здесь не будет ничего.

Те, которые осознают эту неявную, но действительную ответственность, меняются на глазах. Внутри них словно что-то щёлкает. Они пробкой вылетают из системы. Они видят, как мелочно и глупо выглядит вся эта суета внизу, погоня за деньгами, за любовью, за какими-то высосанными из пальца регалиями. Погоня за властью. Смешно. Настоящая власть — у нас.

И поняв либо ощутив это из разговоров в Яме, из наблюдений и собственных размышлений, они пришивают к лицу собачью морду. Потому что это не только для копов, или кто бы там ни преследовал их. А потому что это по большей части отказ от системы. Ты уже вне неё, поэтому тебе неважны её стандарты. Ты — изгой. Ты — нитех. Ты одновременно ниже всех по социальному статусу и выше всех — по сути.

Вот что я имею в виду, когда говорю, что нитехи хуже рака. Это та ещё духовная зараза.  
Многие, кто попадает под Купол, не выдерживают хреновых условий вместе с чокнутой философией и сбегают обратно вниз, не пересадив себе даже крошечного клыка. Ну что ж. Мы никого насильно не тащим. Ведь мы не система, нам не нужна постоянная подпитка ресурсами. Нас очень мало.

И кто-то нашёл быстрый способ устранить нас всех.  
Проходит около суток после Лавины и ухода Ти. Моя девочка, моя нежная Кара по-прежнему лежит с остекленевшим взглядом и вываленным языком. Грудь её мерно поднимается и опускается: она дышит, она глотает бульон, который я вливаю в неё каждые два часа, и пачкает утку, которую я сую под неё, но никаких сверхбазовых функций её тело не совершает. Она словно впала в глубокую кому. Какой-нибудь эзотерик мог бы сказать, что она улетела в астрал, в ментал, в такую вот хрень. Я в этой поебени не разбираюсь.

Я разбираюсь в починке Купола и в том, как напакостить врагу. Сейчас мой враг — Администрация, но за ней мне видится рожа страшнее местных шишек. Портреты чиновников, которые я листаю в данный момент на компьютере, уменьшаются, взлетают мухами и складываются в оскаленный череп — лицо самой системы. Безглазый череп говорит: «Ничего у тебя не выйдет, Джонни», — и хохочет во весь зубастый рот.

Подскакиваю на матрасе и сначала не понимаю, где я, кто я и что вообще. Ошалело смотрю по сторонам, вижу Кару со слюнкой на щеке, деку перед собой, внутренности нашей хибары, которая идёт ходуном от моих нервных скачков. Затем шарахает вопрос: «Сколько времени?» — я в панике оттого, что мог пропустить время кормления или туалета. Стучу пальцем по гогл-очкам. Они просыпаются и показывают в нижнем правом углу час ночи. Успокаиваюсь. С Карой ещё можно обождать. Теперь осознаю, что уснул в обнимку с декой и с очками на морде.

Ти ушёл сутки назад на поиски того агента, который толкнул нам Лавину. Хороший рыжий. Вздыхаю и снимаю гоглы. Надо, наверное, отыскать Дока Юджина. Как там у него с остальными обстоит?  
Оказывается, что обстоит хреново: все лежат в отключке под Лавиной, и состояние их не меняется. Док размышляет, облокотившись на перила моста и созерцая огоньки Нижнего города:  
— Абсолютно никакого лекарства от Лавины нет, Джонни. Я не нашёл ни одной зацепки во всех моих базах и базах Давида. Я тут бессилен.  
Закуриваю, сажусь на холодное железо и свешиваю ноги, опираясь грудью на толстый прут перил.  
— Не сиди здесь, яйца отморозишь, — машинально говорит Юджин.  
— Ага, — вяло отвечаю.

С собачьей пастью курить чуть сложнее, чем с человеческим ртом, но это дело привычки.  
Под нами расстилается великолепная панорама Нижнего города. Основной свет, который располагается чуть ниже наших жилищ, выключен, симулируя наступление ночи. Царит тьма и прохлада. Внизу зажигаются огни: неоновые рекламы, лампочки гирлянд и подсветка зданий. С этой высоты — а Купол смог бы вместить в себя Эйфелеву башню — они кажутся крошечными светлячками, которые кучкуются вместе, чтобы пережить холодную ночь в бескрайнем космосе, но всё равно остаются наедине с собой, со своими страхами да иллюзиями. Я вижу этот город от края и до края, весь уложенный в диаметр Купола, как на тарелочке. Я вижу фары мусорных машин, которые начинают объезжать окраины. Вижу шов лампочек на воротах в Средний Купол. Вижу Администрацию: здание её освещается идиотскими, якобы средневековыми, электрофакелами. Отсюда, естественно, лепнину не различить, но я просто бывал рядом в своих походах вниз, так что знаю, как там сделано.  
Я вижу систему, сладко спящую в своей колыбели.

Я вижу людей, которые живут в своих коконах от рождения до смерти, даже не осознавая, что находятся в этих самых коконах, мешающих хотя бы краем глаза взглянуть на вещи без прикрас, как есть. Они не задумываются, что служат батарейками, обеспечивающими работу системы, и что самое страшное и нелепое одновременно — они сами построили её. Без системы нет общества. Без правил — нет общества. Я согласен с этим. Но в какой-то момент система становится самоцелью, и тогда пиши пропало. Люди просто забывают, что можно делать как-то иначе. И превращаются в живые батарейки.

Кара попыталась изменить крошечную деталь в устройстве: посадить деревья. И вот какова реакция. Зелёные насаждения никому бы не повредили, я уверен. Наоборот, они бы послужили Куполу, впитывая углекислый газ и снабжая кислородом. Всем стало бы только лучше. Но даже мельчайшее изменение недопустимо в системе, потому что она боится: позволь одно, потом — другое, а затем всё покатится снежным комом и выкинет её прочь. Эта дура не понимает, что в переменах — жизнь. Что с улучшением условий живые батарейки только крепче бы держались за неё, потому как, очевидно, всем нравится, когда становится комфортней и удобней. Необходим какой-то процент вольномыслия и гибкости, если хочешь выжить в процессе эволюции.

Интересуясь системами, я много смотрел про Пакс Британика, про СССР и другие империи. Все они погибли, когда превратились в жёсткие неизменяемые структуры. И люди тут же строили новые системы, что характерно, потому что просто не знали и не знают, что можно по-другому. Но у меня нет никаких готовых рецептов, могущих пойти на замену. Анархисты быстро скатываются в ничтожество, а первобытный общинный строй сейчас явно не в тему. Я не знаю, как можно иначе. Я только могу предположить, что следует осознать систему как инструмент для создания общества и пользоваться ею не более и не менее чем как средством для скрепления социума.

Если говорить с примерами, то необязательно выполнять цепочку «школа-универ-работа», чтобы устроиться под Куполом по своему желанию. Нельзя превращать систему в самоцель. Конечно, в данном обществе выполнение названных этапов упростит коммуникацию с другими членами социума. Но следует понимать, что можно встраиваться, а можно и не встраиваться — естественно, во втором случае придётся преодолевать больше препятствий. Можно найти вообще другое общество, которое тебе по душе. Как я, например, со своими нитехами. Попал-то к ним, конечно, совсем не с такими благородными целями — я тоже прятался от неких, гм, личностей. Но чем дольше тут живу, тем сильнее задумываюсь.  
И ведь что интересно, нитехи тоже часть системы. Никуда не денешься…

В результате на железном мосту сидит неебический философ, конкретно повёрнутый на каких-то абстрактных конструкциях. Лучше бы про Кару думал, кретин.  
Курю и нервничаю. Нервничаю и курю. Док Юджин, давно уже сев и свесив ноги, как я, тоже курит и смотрит вниз. Нам обоим нечего делать. Нам остаётся только ждать.

Тоска.  
Темнота и тишина. И ночной город под нами.

Однако я чувствую задницей шаги по мосту. Слава всем внесистемным святым, это Ти. Он идёт один и явно очень устал: ботинки шкрябают по металлу, передавая моим яйцам неприятную вибрацию. Поднимаюсь, иду навстречу. Рыжий передаёт мне гиперкарточку.  
— За'ись агента.  
— 'олодец, — крепко жму ему руку. Стараюсь не показать, как я рад, что он вернулся. А я действительно обрадовался ему, как избавителю от всех бед.  
— Я не'ного сильно жал на него. За'ись нехоррошая, уж извини, — виновато промямлил Ти. — Зато он фсё сказал.  
— Ладно. Иди ешь и отдыхай. Заслужил.

Юджин ведёт его к столовой, куда мы днём натаскали еды про запас. Отправляюсь к своей хибаре. Гиперкарточка словно жжёт ладони, так мне не терпится её посмотреть. Что значит «нехорошая запись»? Я надеюсь, что качества хватит на то, чтобы расслышать важные вещи.

Качество записи оказывается на высоте. Ти вложил в слово «нехорошая» другой смысл. Он агента не просто нашёл и немного нажал. Он его пытал.  
Иногда конструкция гогл-очков вызывает нарекания, потому что, смотря запись на них, ты оказываешься словно в центре событий. Конечно, приятно гулять по красивым местам, как наяву. Но когда речь идёт о пытках, то ощущения несколько отличаются от «приятных».  
Похоже, что Ти записывал на свои гоглы, сразу скидывая информацию на карточку.

Вижу перед собой того сволочного пушера, хилого мужичка с чёрной чёлкой. Он раздет донага и привязан к… а, понимаю, к металлическому столу, который очень похож на те, что стоят в моргах. Так они находятся в морге? Ти, к сожалению, не поднимает головы, глядя только на допрашиваемого, так что я не вижу, что вокруг него. Мне остаётся лишь надеяться, что рыжий так же хорош в заметании следов, как и в отыгрывании святого инквизитора.  
Вижу, что под ногти пушера загоняют иголки. Очень медленно, по миллиметру. Бедняга орёт благим матом.

Сворачиваю видео и снимаю гогл-очки. Надо сначала покормить Кару. Включаю чайник, развожу кубик эрзац-бульона в кружке. Вливаю его, как обычно, по ложечке в приоткрытую пасть. Самому есть совершенно не хочется. Я не рискую даже выпить воды, потому что не улыбается потом подтирать блевотину.

Одним пальцем глажу спинку длинного носа Кары. Он у неё с аристократической горбинкой. Красивый. Она вся — красивая.  
На часах — три ночи. Ищу по всей хибаре одну вещь, перерыл всё, наконец, нашёл почему-то в термокамере. Спрашивается, что делает шляпа в морозилке?

Сажусь обратно к пирамидке компьютера. Надеваю гоглы и разгибаю серую шляпу. Иней сыплется мне на штаны. Через минуту фетр слегка размораживается и поддаётся под руками. Надеваю. У шляпы широкие поля, которые доходят до кончика моего носа, свисают по бокам морды и надёжно прикрывают очки. Ведь то, что смотришь в них, зеркально отражается на поверхности. Я параноик и не хочу, чтобы кто-то подсмотрел работу Ти.

По-моему, я выгляжу охуенно. Плоский блин растаявшей шляпы и чёрная кнопка хрюкающего носа из-под неё. Круче только ксеноморф на роже. Жаль, что нет визоров дельфина Джонса, чтобы поглядеться в зеркало через толстый фетр.  
Шляпа сначала холодит темя, но быстро нагревается — теперь ледяные струйки текут мне за шиворот. Неприятно, но эта гадость удерживает в реальности и помогает не слишком сильно увязать в наблюдении за пытками.  
Смотрю, как Ти очень острым скальпелем легонько проводит по животу пушера. Мужичок трясётся и воет, что немудрено: даже от такого невесомого касания кожа подаётся в стороны, и неглубокий разрез раскрывает влажное красное мясо. На стол стекает кровь.

— Го'орри, — приказывает Ти.  
— Хирург! — навзрыд плачет пушер. — Это Хиру-у-у-ург! Не убивай меня-а-а-а-а!  
— Да ко'у ты сдался, — хладнокровно отвечает Ти. — 'ушерр срраный. Точно им нужен Хирруррг?

Тут он отводит голову и жмёт кнопки — я вижу, что над столом висит небольшой экран, на котором отражается всё, что происходит с телом допрашиваемого. Монитор повёрнут так, что прекрасно виден пушеру.  
Теперь всё поле зрения снова заполняет голый дрожащий живот. Ассоциируется это с рыбой, которую потрошат заживо: та ещё не успела заснуть, дёргается и бьётся в руках.

Скальпель идёт вбок, аккуратно поддевая кожу и поднимая тончайший слой вверх. Открываются гладкие красные волокна косой мышцы. Ти снова проверяет экран — там кадр раны, смотрит на пушера — глаза у того выпучены в диком шоке, и он, как заколдованный, не может отвести взгляда от монитора. Потом жертва бьётся в припадке и кричит:  
— Я правду говорю-ю-ю-ю-юа-а-а-а-а-а! Хиру-у-у-у-ург! А-а-а-а-а-а-а!

Ти скальпелем отворачивает пласт кожи, не полностью отрезанный от тела. Он делает ещё один разрез и снова заворачивает круг — так, что образуется полоска. Затем ухватывается за краешек раны, подводит скальпель и начинает подрезать кожу, медленно снимая её с мяса. Новый лоскут ложится на живот, вместе с первым они образуют букву «V». На теле словно вырезан символ «паузы», тот, что на мультиплеере видео. С кожи стекают струйки крови, открытое мясо блестит волокнами и немного пузырится. Пушер бьётся, крики сливаются в один истошный вой.

Ти какое-то время смотрит на символ «паузы» и берётся за тот бок, что ближе к нему. Делает два разреза под прямым углом, аккуратно поддевает и отслаивает от мышц. Кожа отвисает под своим весом, и теперь красным капает треугольный символ «воспроизведения». Ти обходит жертву с другой стороны. На этом боку он проводит три разреза под прямым углом друг к другу. Подрезает — кожа тянется, как чулок, — и новый кусочек отвисает вниз, образуя квадрат.  
Теперь пушер у нас мультиплеер.

Жертва дёргается, кровь брызгает. Ти не успевает отвернуть голову, и красные капельки попадают на экран, то есть на поверхность гоглов. Появляется белый круг ватного диска, протирает — у меня такое ощущение, что проводят прямо по моему лицу, — теперь очки снова чистые. Видно просто замечательно. 3D-эффект добавляет реализма.  
Однако чего-то не хватает. Ведь мультиплеер должен что-то играть. Ти подвигается ближе к груди пушера и аккуратными штрихами набрасывает контур женского лица. А он, однако, эстет.

Терпеливо просматриваю запись до конца. Не могу понять, нравится это Ти или он просто такой профессионал. Холодные струйки со шляпы щекочут спину. В течение всего часа Ти методично режет пушера на полоски, пока тот не отключается в болевом шоке. Придурок сдал уже всех: и начальников, и клиентов, и других наркодельцев, но ответ на наш вопрос у него только один: «Хирург».

Обдумываю.  
Я всё ещё уверен, что деревья Кары тоже играют роль — в масштабе всей системы. Но в частном порядке — в масштабе Администрации — думаю, что их действительно интересует Хирург.

Это очень странный и очень талантливый человек или нечеловек, единственный во всех Куполах с высоким уровнем квалификации и спецтехники, который позволяет пересаживать собачьи морды на человеческие лица, не прибегая к услугам клиник Тибы.  
Каждый нитех побывал у него, и все мы о нём молчим. Потому что Хирург страшен. Что я могу сказать, исходя из личного опыта? Думаю, что он человек, потому что у него исходным материалом являются человеческое тело и мышление. И он не человек, потому что усовершенствовал физическую оболочку до предела, а его разум сбросил с себя оковы системы.  
От похода к нему я помню только текучесть и страх. Хирург текуч, его сложно видеть прямым взглядом. Его внешность неописуема: то он человек, то на миг проскакивает зверь, жутковатой вспышкой накладываясь на вполне нормальные лицо и фигуру, а потом вдруг ясно виден робот — металлическая ухмылка и лазерные глаза, — и через секунду он снова человек. Вокруг него вечно клубятся какие-то тени. Хирург вездесущ, он перемещается в пространстве, будто оно вообще не имеет физических измерений. Исчез здесь, появился там. Словно реальность для него является математическим числом, и ему стоит только поменять одну единицу с нулём, как его физическая оболочка оказывается в нужном месте. При этом он не призрак — он вызывающе материален. Из-за абсолютной непостижимости Хирург страшен. Неизвестность всегда пугает, потому что воображаешь себе наихудшее. Хирург — олицетворение неопределённости, абсолютной свободы от системы.

Понятия не имею, насколько влиятельно это существо. Думаю, что он способен сам постоять за себя. Но, наверное, стоит его предупредить.  
Отправляю по сети код 007 на известный мне адрес. Вспоминаю, что на мне до сих пор тает шляпа. Снимаю её — голове сразу становится легче.  
Забавно, что не озеленение выходит на первый план. Но мне совсем не смешно, что из-за чьего-то желания добраться до Хирурга все наши валяются в коме. Чем дольше остаётся без внимания Купол, тем ближе катастрофа.

Кроме того, зачем с нами так жестоко? Всё чаще прихожу к мысли, что излишняя жестокость вырастает из нежелания пачкать руки и брать ответственность. Ведь куда проще и честнее было бы просто вырезать нас — не огнестрелом, здесь это рискованно, но холодным оружием. Положить яд в нашу еду. Отравить воду в наших колонках. По крайней мере это достаточно быстрая смерть. Но медленная гибель от истощения, в то время как мозг находится где-то в радостном ничто, — разве это честно?

Однако я не уверен до конца, что Лавина — то, чем кажется. Меня смущает снег из битых пикселей. Он слишком похож на мой инфотранс. Засада в том, что я не могу провести эксперимент и проверить самостоятельно. Юджину с Ти совсем не нужен ещё один слюнявый овощ.

Также мне не нравится то, что допрос так и не нашёл концов. Кто приказал пушеру толкнуть Лавину? Подумаешь, работал он на Администрацию — это могло быть совпадением. Кто конкретно дал задание? То, как упорно барыга молчал, наводило на определённые размышления: например, что заказчик был как минимум столь же устрашающим, как Хирург.  
Ничего удивительного, что у него появился свой враг. Это неизбежно, как Инь и Ян. Абсолютно уверен, что враг — система. Но ей ведь нужен посредник, какое-то воплощение в реальности. Так кто под Куполом обрёл достаточно власти, чтобы противостоять Хирургу?

Однако в данный момент поиски этого полумифического врага лично мне ничего не дадут. Прямо сейчас надо думать, чем парировать атаку. Док сказал, что не существует противоядия от Лавины. Значит, мы не можем вылечить наших. Нитехи теперь обречены валяться в коме. А купол — дряхлеть и разрушаться. Но перед тем как окончательно погибнуть от стихий внешней среды, которая рано или поздно точно прорвётся, я всё-таки хочу устроить маленькую вендетту. Против системы.

Иду по качающимся плитам в паучий кокон Давида. Кодер валяется без изменений. Роюсь в его базе и набираю несколько гиперкарточек с вирусами. Выходя из хибары, чувствую себя, как Нео в бессмертной классике, когда он пошёл спасать Морфеуса: полный арсенал в сумках и на теле. Эти вирусы можно сравнить с ножами, береттами, огромными моссбергами, гранатами — чем только ваша душа пожелает, и всё это в нескольких кусочках пластика. Я топаю по лестницам вниз, гиперкарточки торчат из карманов. Ощущаю себя… машиной смерти, наверное. Не хватает только чёрных очков и развевающегося кожаного плаща. И таких зелёных цифр, скачущих в кадре. Ну ничего. Всегда есть воображение.

О боже, как я неебически крут.  
Спускаюсь на землю и хромаю к терминалу. Ноги что-то разболелись к чёрту — наверное, надо снять пару тысяч кредитов со счёта и поставить себе нормальные протезы. Шикануть перед неизбежной аннигиляцией.

Миную пару кварталов, наконец нахожу терминал. Вставляю в него одну из карточек, жму «Пуск». Оставляю, ковыляю к следующему. Он находится через пять минут на параллельном Радиусе. Ставлю, жму «Пуск». Часы на терминалах отсчитывают время до конца. Где-то через полчаса после первой карточки в дальнем конце Купола вырубается свет. Я доволен. Я счастлив, как ребёнок, который топчет свой же песочный замок.

Вентиляция сбивается, фальшивые солнца начинают мигать. Я слышу сквозь стены рёв дерьмодемонов, которые вырываются на свободу из унитазов, где так долго страдали в оковах. Вижу людей, выбегающих на улицы: они звонят по телефонам, трясут гогл-очки, не понимая, почему пропала вся связь и отчего на уличных экранах транслируется гей-порно.  
Я счастлив.  
Я — Нео.  
Я так устал.

Вставив последнюю карточку, иду к лестнице, ведущей наверх, к Яме. Хромаю по ступенькам, даже не разглядывая, что там внизу творится. Все эти перебои не так страшны, как кажутся. Мои вирусы не трогают Купол. С ними вполне способны справиться программисты Администрации. Развитие событий зависит от того, насколько сильно паника затмит сознание людей. Большую часть вреда наносит именно паника.

Отсюда до моей хибары идти дольше, чем обычно, — приходится пройти полпериметра Купола, прежде чем я достигаю пункта назначения. Навстречу с бешеными глазами выбегает Док и кричит: что тут такое случилось? Отвечаю, что я случился. С вирусами Давида нечаянно взял и случился тут у системы. Юджин хватается за голову. Объясняю, что всё остается в рамках, если это можно назвать рамками.

— Ты не понимаешь! — орёт Док. — Они проснулись!  
— Кто?  
— Наши! Они очнулись от Лавины, и…  
— Так это же здорро'о!  
— Нихуя не здорово! — Юджин всклокочен и совершенно неадекватен. — Они пошли крушить Купол!

Что?!  
Бегу в хибару, вижу, что Кары нет на месте. Док скачет следом и взахлёб рассказывает. Моя девочка проснулась первой. Сначала он обрадовался, но потом увидел её пустые глаза и понял, что плохо дело. Лавина что-то изменила в её сознании. Кара поднялась с матраса, не узнавая Юджина, взяла мой инструмент и вышла наружу. Док последовал за ней и обнаружил, что она, дойдя до рабочего помоста у самого Купола, взяла электродрель и начала сверлить обшивку. Он вырубил Кару, но, обернувшись, увидел, что из хижин выходят другие, с такими же пустыми взглядами и инструментами в руках. И тут являюсь я, весь такой охуевший Нео.

Обливаюсь холодным потом. Что делать? Что же делать?!  
К нам присоединяется Ти.

Вижу прыщавого пацана, который совсем недавно смотрел видео про парки в столовой. У него тоже пустые глаза. Подскакиваю и коротко бью по шее. Парень оседает и засыпает на месте. Бегу к рабочим помостам. Втроём с Юджином и Ти носимся по рабочим помостам и вырубаем безумцев. Кое-где под их ударами обшивка истончилась до состояния бумаги. Снаружи воет ветер, словно чувствует близость добычи.  
Мурашки по спине.

Не знаю, сколько это длится: вечность или пару часов. К счастью, заражённые не обращают на нас внимания, подчинённые только одной цели, поэтому выбивать их легко.  
Всё-таки Лавина оказалась не просто наркотиком aka вирусом. Прав я был насчёт странного совпадения битых пикселей с моим процессом записи. Вообще, удивительный продукт: соединение цифрового вируса, человеческого наркотика и программы перезаписи сознания. Симбиоз. Прямо как Хирург.

До меня в жуткой вспышке ясности доходит, что мы с Ти совсем не так поняли ответы пушера. Придурок говорил правду до последнего. Это и был Хирург. Это он приказал толкнуть Лавину нам. Наверное. Если я опять не напутал чего.  
Но зачем ему разрушать Купол? Ведь он сам погибнет, если обшивка прорвётся!

Нитехи валяются вповалку на помостах. Юджин с Ти далеко. Плюхаюсь на железную плиту рядом с Карой без сил, дыша пастью, роняя слюну. Дрожащими руками прикуриваю сигарету. Та мгновенно падает в бездну. Я её выронил.

Потому что передо мной является Хирург.  
На нём джинсы и клетчатая рубашка. Это смотрится очень странно, потому что единственное, в чём видел его я и другие нитехи, — врачебный балахон. Человеческая одежда как-то упрощает и одновременно делает жутче, потому что тоже выброс из шаблона.

У него белые волосы и фиолетовые татуировки на руках — теперь их видно, потому что рукава рубашки закатаны до локтя. Переплетение каких-то глаз, щупалец и кельтских узоров. Вокруг него клубятся тени.  
Хирург садится рядом, точно так же опираясь плечом на вертикальный прут перил. Свешивает ноги, смотрит вниз. Там творится совершенный бардак, дерьмо течёт по улицам, люди прыгают по крышам. Проводка на зданиях искрит, сигнализация воет. Просто праздник какой-то.

— Неплохо, — говорит он.  
— Это ты 'одкинул Ла'ину?  
— Я.  
— Зачем?!  
— А не видно? — человеческое лицо вдруг сменяется мордой снежного барса. Зверь смотрит на меня нечитаемым взглядом непальского будды.  
Сердце ухает вниз, шерсть на загривке поднимается. Прокашливаюсь и выдавливаю в эту морду слова:  
— Но Ку'ол защищает нас от того, что снаружи!  
— Это так, — морда заволакивается клубом тени. Теперь Хирург дымится весь, а фиолетовая тьма исходит из его татуировок.  
— Так для чего?! Ты хочешь, что'ы 'се у'ерли!  
— А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что там, снаружи?  
— Кислотный дождь, 'есчаные 'урри, и 'се 'лохо!  
— А ты сам видел? — он снова возвращает себе лицо человека.  
Как-то теряюсь.  
— Н-нет…  
— То-то и оно.  
Хирург сидит спокойно и словно чего-то ждёт. Смотрю на Кару: она мирно спит.  
— А там что, нет 'уррь и кислоты?  
— Выйди сам, глянь.  
— Не 'огу.  
— Почему?  
— Стррашно! — ору я в ответ. — Я не 'еррю те'е!  
Я кричу, что это он подкинул Лавину, подставил и предал нас всех, поэтому верить ему просто невозможно. А вдруг там как раз так, как все говорят? Хирург смотрит, по-собачьи наклонив голову вбок. Глаза у него человеческие, но непроницаемые, как у барса.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, вынимает шприц и коробку с какими-то маленькими ампулами — их там много. — Противоядие от Лавины.  
Клацаю челюстями, враз лишаясь своего запала.  
— Живите, как хотите, — заключает он и мгновенно испаряется, словно и не было его.  
Я поворачиваюсь к обшивке и смотрю на дырку, проверченную Карой.  
Проверить, что ли?


End file.
